Prove It Moliver
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Set after Judge Me Tender. What if Lilly wasn't the girlfriend? What if it was M!iley who was his girlfriend and was hurt? What if Oliver never came to Miley's house to get his girl back? Does he let it go? PURE MOLIVER!


_**Hey guys ok so I didn't die lol. I've been super busy and with snow days I decided to give you guys a moliver!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Takes place after Judge Me Tender. **_

_**What if Lily wasn't Oliver's girlfriend. What if Miley was? **_

_**What if he never came after her. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_

* * *

_

As Oliver finished and the other two judges agreed to send him on to the semi finals I sighed.

"It's up to you HM, send Mr. Oken on…" Andy said.

"or end his career right here right now." Bryon said.

My eyes locked with the pair of brown eyes that belonged to my boyfriend of almost a year. He looked hopeful. I was about to say yes when I stopped to think. I thought about the way he's treated me the past two weeks as though I'm some sort of groupie. I hated the impact this was having on him. I shouldn't send him through. However, can I live with knowing I ruined the boy I love?

I looked back stage at my best friend Lilly who smiled softly.

I looked at Oliver again. "You did great. Welcome to Hollywood, Congratulations.' He smiled and cheered.

"Excuse me." I said standing up and walking away.

(Oliver's POV)

After the show I spoke with Bryon and Andy.

"Thank you so much." I said once again.

"You have talent, Kid. Don't waste it." Bryon said.

I nodded. "I won't sir." With that they shook my hand and walked away. Almost instantly fans rushed up to me.

When I saw 'Lola' I walking toward me I excused myself and walked over to her grabbing her arm.

"I made it to the semis! How cool is that!?" I exclaimed.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah," She said patting my shoulder. "Congratulations. Hope your happy." She turned to walk away but I stepped in front of her.

"Of course I'm happy." I said. "I mean isn't that what its all about? Winning."

She looked down sadly and shook her head. "Not if it means losing the most important people in your life."

I gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Look around you," she instructed. I did. The fans smiled and waved. I returned the favor.

"Oliver," Lilly continued. "What's missing?"

I spun around "An agent!"

She shook her head and walked away again.

"Lilly." I said stopping her.

She stared at me. "Miley left. But what's it matter?" She looked so disappointed. "You made it to the semis, babe."

With that she did walk away and this time I couldn't stop her. As the fan girls crowded around me reality hit me. I have been the biggest jackass ever. I turned into one of those guys Mi and I laugh at. I've lost my girlfriend.

"Oliver!" One fan squealed. "Will you go out with me?"

I shook my head. "No," I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry ladies. I'm not in the mood." I pushed past them and walked away.

That night I walked along the beach. I didn't go home. I didn't answer calls. I was consumed in guilt. Tomorrow I have to go back and sing on the show that ruined me….maybe I can prove myself too her…maybe I can show that I'm sorry.

(Miley as Hannah's POV)

I couldn't face him again. I couldn't stand seeing him. I stayed home from school. I stayed home from the show. I couldn't take any thing that had do with him.

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard a gentle knock.

"Come in." I said. Guessing it was my dad. I heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Where have you been?" My eyes widened hearing Oliver's voice. I turned and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want my girlfriend back." He answered quietly. "I've been a jerk. I hate that I let this get to me. I hate that it ruined us." He was leaning against my doorframe looking lost and alone.

"You care more about being famous." I said.

"That's not true." He said sharply.

"Then why are you dressed to go perform?"

He shook his head. "I got to the venue and I didn't see you. I asked Andy where you were and he said you called in sick. You weren't in school either. Miley, I left. I am supposed to be on stage singing right now; but I choose to come and make sure you are ok."

I sat up in my bed. "You did?"

He nodded. "What more do I have to do to make you understand that I'm in love with you? I'd choose you over anything Miley Stewart."

I smiled softly. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from the bed and ran it to his arms hugging him tightly.

I giggled as he picked me up and swung me around.

"I love you." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too." He answered leaning down to kiss me.

(Oliver's POV) (1 Hour later)

I smiled as I looked down at Miley who was resting her head on my chest. We didn't speak as I softly stroked her hair. We just enjoyed being in each others arms.

The silence was soon broken by Miley.

"What song were you going to sing?"

I smiled softly. "One I wrote about you." I answered.

"What's it called?" She questioned looking up at me. Her green eyes staring deeply into my own.

"Shout it," I answered.

"You'll have to play it for me tomorrow." She said.

"Defiantly," I smiled.

"You didn't have to give it all up you know?" She asked.

I nodded. "If it meant losing you it was worth it. I figure that's not my only shot. I have many more."

She nodded smiling. "I know some people who can defiantly hook you up."

I smiled down at her. "Thank you Miss Montana." With that I leaned down and kissed her softly.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I do. I think it's good considering I did it at almost 1 a.m. I'm hoping to do a Moliver to every song on Mitchel's album. I've already done one for the In Crowd. So idk what will be next.**

**Ok,**

**Bye!**


End file.
